


Footprints in the snow

by sepherim_ml



Series: Moments in time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus are pretty awesome, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: A slice of Marauders' lives during the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fill #1 for Prompt #2: footprints in the snow of the [Christmas Game](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/54726.html/) at Fanwriters.it  
> Beware, this is un-betaed.  
> The idea is to create a small serie to collect all the nine fills, but let's see if I can actually accomplished this!

"Rise and shine, Moony!" Sirius' voice wakes him up abruptly. Remus groans loudly, making Sirius laugh hard, before planting a messy kiss on his lips. "Come on, grumpy man! It's snowing outside!"  
  
"Sirius --"  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Sirius transforms into his dog form and starts barking and wiggling his tail, overexcited.  
  
Remus sighs, getting up. When Sirius wraps his head around something, there is nothing who could divert his attention. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He exclaims when Sirius keeps barking no stop. "Why you don't go and get James?"  
  
Sirius barks one last time in approval, before rushing through the door. A loud "oof", followed by "Padfoot, you crazy idiot!" marks Sirius' accomplished mission.  
  
Remus puts his coat on and gets out from the guest room James and Lily have offered them. Downstairs, Peter in his animagus form runs around, squeaking, followed by a large black dog.  
  
"Don't you dare." Lily casts a stern look to her husband. " _No deer prancing_ around in our house. Go outside if you want to play with your friends."  
  
"But, Lily! Sirius is --"  
  
"James Potter!"  
  
"Ok, ok. No prancing inside." James kisses her. "I love you." Then, he caresses her rounded belly. "Hey champion, for your reference, Mommy is awesome, but Daddy is perfection."  
  
Lily smacks him on the shoulder. When she spots Remus, she goes towards him immediately, kissing him on the cheek. "Remus! Do you want some tea while this overgrown kids are playing in the snow?"  
  
James laughs and pats Remus on the shoulder. "Wormtail, Padfoot, snow fight!" He calls his friends, then opens the front door and rushes outside, immediately followed by a rat and a dog. After a few seconds, a deer is playing with them, fighting in the snow.  
  
Remus looks the scene with bewilderment. Even after all those years, he always feels a sense of wonder while watching his mismatched family together.  
  
Lily sighs at his side. "Go with them." She smiles. "You four are one crazy menagerie."  
  
"You’re coming too?"  
  
"Of course, it could be the last snow we're be able to enjoy all together." Lily's eyes are clouded and subconsciously she starts massaging her belly.  
  
The war is threatening their future and Remus fears for the little Potter not yet born. He hopes for a bright future for him, but he knows that it's a wishful thinking. Since James and Lily made their announcement, Remus is torn between happiness, a strong desire of protection and the utter terror.  
  
"Here," Remus passes coat and hat to Lily, waits for her to be dressed, then together they go outside. James, Sirius and Peter are now humans again, in the middle of a snow fight, discussing loudly about the last Quidditch match.  
  
Remus looks at the snow beneath his feet. It's messy, but he can still recognize the footprints of a dog, a deer and a rat, along with his and Lily’s.  
  
He watches Lily in her green hat and tight fitting red coat. Echoes of war are far in moments like this and Remus cannot wait to see also the kid's footprints in the snow to complete their perfect Marauders family.


End file.
